


You saved me, let me save you

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Club Owner Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: Harry's being harassed in a club, so Draco steps in.





	You saved me, let me save you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing another series, but this scene came into my mind and I couldn't pack into the other series, so it'll be a stand alone. I like it a lot, so I hope you will too.

Harry groaned into his beer as the same black haired guy sat down next to him for the third time in a row. He thought that sitting in a bar in Muggle London, surrounded by Muggles would give him some kind of anonymity which he couldn’t find around wizards. Especially in a gay club. He didn’t know why he came back here time after time. Nothing good ever came out of the hook ups that came out of him being there. Maybe he just had to start accepting that his life was going to be empty.

He was not into another hook up, which this guy was certainly into. He hadn’t even looked at the guy properly. Maybe he was good looking, who knew. He just saw the hair, which had reminded him of a young Draco Malfoy. Though this thought wasn’t really the best thing, neither.

“I might be gay, but you might just turn me straight” the idiot said grinning at him stupidly.

Harry rubbed his temples. It was getting worse and worse. The first pick up line had been okay, not great, but okay; it would have worked on someone needy. The second one was below the belt and this one was just a joke. A stupid one.

“Great. It would still mean, you’re gay” Harry answered and took another gulp from his beer.

“For you, I’d be anything!”

Harry suppressed a groan and was about to stand up and leave, when another man was suddenly standing next to them.

“Hey, sorry I took so long, the traffic was really bad.” He must be dreaming. There was no other explanation for _Draco Malfoy_ to be standing in front of him, trying to save him from an idiot.

Realizing, that the longer he took the more suspicious it would look the other man, he smiled at the blond and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you seemed to make it anyway.”

“You two know each other?” the man, who was apparently not about to give up on a piece of meat, inquired.

Malfoy smiled at him clearly mockingly sweet. “Why would I walk up to random people telling them that I was late?! Now, leave my boyfriend alone!”

The man backed away, though looked at them very closely. Malfoy ordered two beers and dragged Harry to a booth in the back. Not sure what to do, he followed him and when he sat down, Malfoy pulled him closer and he suddenly felt his mouth occupied by the Slytherin’s. His mind was racing, his heart thrumming against his chest. What was going on?! He wanted to pull away, but Malfoy leaned in, not letting him go and he couldn’t fight it for long. Opening his mouth, not sure why, the Slytherin answered appropriately, swallowing his moans.

When Malfoy pulled away, he was grinning slightly. “Sorry about that, Potter. That jerk keeps looking at you, I might have to sell it a little bit more.” He didn’t wait for an answer, but put his hand on Harry’s neck and stroked it softly, pressing his knee into Harry’s thigh. Their beers arrived and Malfoy smirked at him. Harry was lost for words. A moment ago, he had thought about how he liked being anonymous and now he was sitting in a booth with Malfoy! Who was kissing him!

“So, what are you doing here?” Malfoy asked quietly, his hands playing with Harry’s hair and a smirk still on his face.

“I… um” Harry shivered. That seemed to be what Malfoy was after, since he grinned and leaned in to press ghost kissed over his jawbones and his hand moved to his shirt, opening another button. His hand slipped under the fabric, trailing over his skin. He couldn’t control his body, as he shivered again.

He needed to concentrate, so he closed his eyes. That, however, might have been the wrong move, as Malfoy moved in and kissed the soft skin behind his ear lobe, which made Harry jump a little.

“Calm down, Potter, you’re not selling it.”

“Selling what?” Harry looked at Malfoy frowning.

The Slytherin chuckled and his hands cupped his cheeks. “That you’re my boyfriend. That idiot’s still looking at you.”

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “And you can sell that?”

Wrong move. Wrong move! Malfoy grinned and leaned in again, kissing him passionately and his hands moved over his shirt and down to his stomach, where Harry caught them and shook his head softly.

“How dare you” Malfoy grinned. “As my boyfriend, you should let me do what I want.”

“Even if you were my boyfriend, Malfoy, I’m still the one deciding what happens to my body. Now, tell me what you’re doing.”

Harry was surprised, how he could still speak in full sentences as whatever Malfoy was doing, clearly took away all of his mind. Even now, the Slytherin moved his hands all over his body and unbuttoned another button of his shirt, which he opened carefully.

“I’m trying to make that jerk walk away. He’s been harassing you the whole night and I thought maybe you needed someone like me” Malfoy smiled at him and kissed him again.

It was sensory overload, though Harry was not about to complain. Not when there was a hot Slytherin, kissing him and touching him like that. He needed a full minute to get his mind working again, once they pulled away, panting hard.

“You… you’ve been watching me?” Harry asked, trying to focus on the discussion, not what the Slytherin’s hands were doing.

Malfoy grinned and nodded. “Is this the first time in a gay bar?”

Harry shook his head. He placed his hand on the inside of Malfoy’s thigh. Malfoy’s eyes grew big for a second, before smirking at him.

“Not my first rodeo, Malfoy.” The corners of Harry’s mouth quirked up.

“My, my, you are naughty” the Slytherin grinned and pulled him into another kiss, which Harry returned enthusiastically. Once they broke apart, Malfoy let his hands wander over Harry’s body again. He shuddered again and glared at the blond wizard, who only grinned. He liked this version of the Malfoy heir a lot. Those last seven years had done wonders to the Slytherin. He looked handsome and those ripped jeans and black t-shirt made him even sexier.

Harry hesitated a little, which Malfoy seemed to notice. He took his hand and placed it on his neck, winking at him. Harry laughed shortly and nervously, before starting to discover Malfoy’s skin under the shirt.

“Not that hard, is it?” Malfoy asked, before grinning. “Well, something else might be hard.”

Blushing, Harry wanted to withdraw his hand, but the Slytherin caught it, kissing it softly. “Don’t be so prude, Potter. You can fight a dragon and a dark overlord, but can't pretend to make out with me?”

“To be honest, Malfoy, it doesn’t feel like 'pretending' to me.”

The blond wizard stopped, pushed a strain of hair out of his face and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe it’s not.” He looked at Harry, smirking. “I mean, if you have something against it, you probably would have left already, wouldn’t you?”

“I never said I had anything against it!” Harry rolled his eyes. He grabbed Malfoy’s neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss, which the Slytherin returned.

When they separated, Malfoy grinned. “Well, I should have done that years ago!” His hand wandered under Harry’s shirt again and made him shiver.

He felt the Slytherin’s hands wander all over his body, this time he didn’t’ restrict him, as he wandered lower. His breath hitched, when he cupped his erection, but trailed back up again. He was just teasing!

“You are pure evil, Draco Malfoy” Harry whispered, glaring at the other wizard. “What are you even doing here?”

Malfoy placed his forehead on Harry’s and let the chemistry do the rest, as they both seemed to be unable to stay like this, though they tried to resist for as long as possible. One kiss turned into three and Harry felt himself pulling the Slytherin closer and closer.

“I’m meeting friends here” Malfoy said after the longest time and Harry almost jumped back. Friends? Like Zabini and Parkinson?

The Slytherin was holding him down and grinned. “Muggle friends, Potter. I happen to be quite established in the Muggle world.”

Harry felt himself relax a little bit more. The Slytherin opened another button and Harry started to feel a little uncomfortable. How much skin was he allowed to show in a club until he was being thrown out? Malfoy didn’t seem to care, as he trailed his neck with kisses and made Harry shudder again, trying his hardest not to moan. He closed his eyes, his hand reaching for the Slytherin’s t-shirt and clutching it tightly.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw the Slytherin’s eyes dilated with lust and he swallowed hard. His breathing had quickened and he couldn’t get enough of this. His hand trailed again between the Slytherin’s legs.

Malfoy’s breath hitched and he wet his lips. “I think we need to take this to another place.”

Harry nodded. “Yours or mine?”

“Mine” Malfoy answered. “I live upstairs. It’s my club. But I have to warn you: If you’re gone in the morning, I will hunt you down.”

“I won’t be gone.”

Draco cupped Harry’s erection grinning and squeezed, which made Harry yelp and pull Draco into another mind-blowing kiss.

“You better not.”


End file.
